Remember Me Always
by L0cked x Insidee
Summary: Two friends of Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling are leaving Japan.After they leave,strange events start the beginning of dangerous happenings. Six years later, the two friends come back to stop the events. SS all the way!


**Remember me Always  
by Grace Palencia  
  
The Prologue  
  
_Disclaimer: I do not own one cent of CCS. So no need for a lawyer! _**  
  
x **.::.x** **.::.x** **.::.x** **.::.x** **.::.x** **.::.x** **.::.x** **.::.x** **.::.x** **.::.x** **.::.x** **.::.x** **.::.x** **.::.x**  
  
**-TokyoAirport -**  
  
It is September 3rd. It was one of those days. The days where you could sense in the atmosphere, sadness. Two friends of the Cardcaptor gang where leaving. Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol would miss them dearly. They had gotten so close with the two, they didn't imagine that they would have to leave them. Also, when they had just got transferred here in Japan at the beginning of the school year. That was just a year ago and the same day as today.  
  
Silver Hu is 12 years old. She has black, shoulder-length hair that she had streaks that were blue with her light brown eyes. Silver was an excellent student Tomoeda Elementary School. Always excelling at all the subjects and always able to help others out. She is very caring and very protective of her little sister. She is also excellent at sports, well not as excellent as her sister.  
  
Ruby Hu is 11 years old. Younger than her sister by exactly 1 year 19 days. She has black, mid-back length hair that was streaked pinkish-red. Her eyes were dark brown that looked black. Ruby did okay in school, not getting straight A's like her sister but doing well. Well enough to pass to the sixth grade. What Ruby did best in was sports. She is very competitive in sports, that she can get a little rough.  
  
"Why do you two have to go?!" cried Meiling.  
  
"I'm sorry Meiling. That can not be said or atleast not now." explained Silver.  
  
"We would like to give you something before you go, though." Said Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo then took out two locket necklaces from her purse. One was of a white dragon and the other a black cherry blossom. When the dragon locket were to be open you could see a picture of all seven of them at the beach. If the cherry blossom locket were to open you were able to see a picture of the group at school. It was the perfect picture to them because Silver was behind Syaoran, with her arms around his neck. They were the same position Ruby was in except she was behind Eriol. Meilng was grinning at the camera, knowing full well what Silver and Ruby were trying to do. Tomoyo and Sakura was smiling but in their eyes you could tell they were jealous. That was when Ruby and Silver had started to cry.  
  
"We had all pulled together and saved up our money to get you them. I was surprised when Syaoran pitched in some money as well." grinned Eriol, trying to make them laugh. It was a success as well, Silver and Ruby had started to laugh.  
  
"Hey! I had to! They are one of my best friends!" argued Syaoran, smiling.  
  
Silver and Ruby had stopped crying and smiled at them. They were going to miss Japan and their friends here. Especially when Syaoran and Eriol are fighting.  
  
_"Flight number 255 to New York, start boarding in gate 25. Flight number 225 to New York, start boarding in gate 25."  
  
_When it was announced for Silver and Ruby to board the plane, they had once again started to cry. They hugged everyone and told them their goodbyes.  
  
"We'll miss you! Promise that you won't forget us?" asked Sakura.  
  
"We'll miss you, too! We'll promise if you promise as well." said Ruby  
  
Sakura and Ruby made that a pinky promise, by intertwining pinkies. Silver and Ruby grabbed their luggage and went to the gate to board the plane. Meiling, Sakura, and Tomoyo and started to cry and Syaoran and Eriol were there to comfort them. They didn't leave the airport until they saw that Silver and Ruby's plane had lifted off and was out of sight.  
  
**- Somewhere -**  
  
"Finally, they are out of the way." said Someone, who seemed important.  
  
"Yes. Should we start the plan?" said his minion.  
  
"Right away!"  
  
"Yes, mi' lord." said the minion and walked away,


End file.
